Silent Moments
by Rue-xx
Summary: Rose is a new student that moves from Turkey to Montana with her parents because of some business promotion and expansion by Abe. She chooses to attend St.Vladimir's Academy on the insistence of Vasilisa Dragomir, her best friend since the age of 10. But what awaits Rose behind the iron gates of St.Vladimir's? Love? Loss? Loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters! I only own the plot. **

**Enjoy~! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beep Beep Beep…

Ugh, I roll over in my bed, trying to find the right position amidst the many pillows scattered over my king-size bed to muffle the sound of my stupid alarm clock.

I barely got a wink of sleep last night because my sleep schedule had been completely messed up by the change in time zones.

Ugh, I hate travelling! Okay, not really. But it would've been so much better if I didn't have to start school right away. I mean, seriously, is two days to sleep really too much to ask for?

Beep Beep Beep…

Somewhere during my internal babble I had tuned out the sound of my alarm clock, but alas, when is luck ever on my side?

Beep Beep Beep…

I had half a mind to throw the damned thing at the wall. I was contemplating what angle would do the most damage when I was interrupted –

Knock Knock Knock…

I looked towards the door to see my dad's bearded face smiling at me.

"You weren't thinking of breaking that poor alarm clock, were you, Little Girl?" he asks with amusement clear on his face.

I simply sit up and shrug. "Oh, come on, kiz! That would've been the third one this week. "

"Well, I believe that since we're in a new time zone, that count should be restarted, eh Old Man?" I say with a smirk

Dad just sighs and tells me to get ready for school. "But Abe! We only arrived yesterday. Can't I start tomorrow?"

"Not if you want to see your dorm room and settle in." he says warily.

"I AM NOT STAYING IN A FREAKING DORM!" I yell at him scowling.

"Kiz-"

I cut him off "Oh, no. Don't you 'Kiz' me. I told you, I'm not staying in a freaking dorm room!"

"Yes, you are. Give me one good reason as to why you shouldn't." He challenges me.

I open my mouth to unleash my many retorts but he cuts me off "Rose, I had the biggest room arranged for you with a mini-fridge and a few cupboards where you can store your donuts, sodas and other snacks. You can be closer to Vasilisa this way too." He tried to reason with me.

"Lissa, Dad. Her name is Lissa." Liss hated her full name and much preferred the Americanized nickname.

"Rose." Abe says warningly. Guess I've no choice.

"Fine. But if I don't like it there, I'm coming back home. And what about my stuff?"

"It's already been moved to the dorm. I had Mikhail and Ambrose ensure that everything is properly organized. Some of your things such as a few clothes, shoes and accessories and your laptop and phone are here, because you still do have to get ready." He says smiling.

I smile reluctantly and get up from my comfy bed. Time to prepare for hell.

"Oh, and Kiz?" he asks before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hurry or else we won't have time to stop for donuts on the way." He throws over his shoulder.

I curse loudly and run toward the washroom as I hear his chuckle echo through the hall.

* * *

**First Fanfic..R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys, so here's the next chapter. I would like to thank Kornaus2012 for adding my story to favorites and crazybookworm190 for following it and blackrose 1999 for doing both. ****Thank you so much! I love you guys, you're awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (tragically) The amazing Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After taking a quick shower, I headed towards my wardrobe to dress. I finally chose my outfit – Black skinny jeans, a dark purple silk blouse with lacy patterns and black heeled boots. I quickly put on my clothes and dried my hair, leaving it in long dark brown waves hanging down my back. I hurriedly applied some mascara and eyeliner and swiped on some lip-gloss. On my way out, I grabbed my black leather jacket, slung my backpack over my shoulder and practically ran downstairs. "Dad! I'm ready. Let's go, Old man!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards the garage and stopped in my tracks.

THE HELL?!

"Close your mouth, Kiz. We may be in Montana and it may be cold but that doesn't mean there are no flies" Abe says as he walks by me, chuckling.

"Where are all the cars, Dad?"

"You're looking at them." He replies with a smirk.

"DAD! Where are all the other cars? Why do we only have Hondas?" I ask while scowling. There were only Hondas in the garage, No BMWs, No Chevys, and No Porsche. Just plain, boring cars.

"Kiz, you can't expect to navigate the mountainous terrain of Montana in any Luxury car, now get in." He says while putting the key in ignition.

I sigh and sulk towards the passenger seat. "Dad, what exactly is 's Academy?" I ask.

"A school, Rose." He replies with a smug smile.

I glare at him and give him my _Seriously_ look. "It's one of the most prestigious academies in the US, only the best for noble and rich kids." He adds in an amused tone.

"So I'll have to put up with snobby assholes and stuck up bitches all semester long? Great."

"Just give it a try, Rose. I'm sure you'll be happy to see a few people – now before you ask, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise – and they also have combat classes. I'm sure, if nothing else THAT will keep you interested." He said before getting out of the car to get me my donuts. He returned a few minutes later with three Chocolate-glazed donuts – and if I'm not wrong – black coffee for himself.

As soon as I got hold of the bag, I started munching on the sweet goodness of the chocolate treat. By the time we reached school, I was hungry again, which is just as well since it was breakfast time. Daddy Dearest – note the sarcasm – however, told me to go to the Office first to get my schedule and dorm room key.

Normally, nothing precedes food for me but being the perfect student – hard to believe, right? But, yeah, I'm a good student with perfect grades but that doesn't stop me from making comments in class or pulling pranks on people – I headed towards the office.

Kirova - The Headmistress' secretary told me to take a seat. I could already tell I wasn't gonna like her and vice versa – which is saying something because most teachers adore me despite my bad attitude and sarcasm. After a while, I got called into Principal Belikov's office. "Good Morning, Rosemarie. How are you?"She asks.

"I'd say I'm fine but I would be lying, seeing as I'm very hungry and you just called me 'Rosemarie'." I say with a smile.

She laughs good-naturedly and asks "Well, what should I call you?"

"Rose." I say matter-of-factly.

"Well, Rose. Welcome to 's Academy. You can get your schedule and key from Miss Kirova outside. We are glad to have you, you're academic record is flawless, though you're antics are something we don't appreciate but they are a great source of amusement." She says, grinning.

"Yes, well, that's just how I am." I state proudly, while smiling.

"Okay, then. I guess we're done. You can head down to the cafeteria now, we've a French toast and bacon special today and I'm sure you'd like it."

"Why, thank you, Headmistress…"

"Belikov." She says smiling in amusement

"I was kinda hoping you'd give me your first name." I say, feigning disappointment.

Headmistress Belikov laughed and said "Olena, dear. My name is Olena. Now go ahead before you miss breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Yeah, I know, but can I ask one last question?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you from? You have an accent." I had picked up on it the instant I began talking to it and my failure to decipher it led me to asking her.

"Russia." She says with amusement.

I bite back any offensive comments about the arctic wasteland, grin and walk out to collect my schedule which I place in the folder I always have with me. It's a big black folder with red writing on it. I grab the keys to my room and move to open the door

Just as I got in range of the door, it flew open and hit me – HARD – across my forehead "Shit!" I curse as I fell on the floor, back first, knocking the air out of myself momentarily. I put my hand to my head and felt liquid. Aw, Crap! I'm bleeding!

I look up to see the moron that hit me in the head with the door and see a hot – not just hot, but the kind of hot that makes you stop in the middle of the road and get hit by traffic or in my case, a door – guy with shoulder-length brown hair a few shades lighter than mine and wide dark eyes that seemed to be assessing me.

"I am so sorry It was an accident. I-" He began – Damn, he had a slight accent that was super sexy – but was cut off by Kirova.

"Ms. Hathaway! Are you okay?" She stupidly asks me.

"I..." I find myself getting lightheaded and my vision blurring. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't lose this much blood…" I try fighting off the dark spots clouding my vision. "It's danger-" _ous. _I barely managed to say the word before the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**That's it for now! ^_^ Till next time...**

**Reviews encourage me to post and I've it on good authority that there's going to be a DPOV in the next chapter. ;)**

**You know the drill - R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank all of you for your support. You guys are the best! ^_^ Also, Thank you Rosieposie 2000 for believing in my story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. We all know who own all the rest. ;)**

**Okay, so here's the DPOV I promised you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

I was on my way to my mom's office – the headmistress' office – a few minutes into breakfast time. I wanted to ask her to give a few us a permission slip to go off campus after school to see the new movie "Now you see me". When I opened the door to the office, however, it collided with someone and said someone fell backwards with a loud curse.

My eyes widen as I stare at the beautiful girl in front of me, on the floor with blood gushing from her fore-head or head – I wasn't sure, her beautiful, dark hair was obscuring my vision. I stood frozen as I watched her lift ahead to apply some pressure to her wound. A wound _I_ had caused. I felt so guilty at inflicting harm upon someone so beautiful and innocent.

I wanted nothing more than to apologize to her, take her into my arms and ease her pain. _Whoa, what is wrong with me? _I've never felt this way about a girl, let alone a girl I just met and barely know.

Suddenly, she lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with mine. I had to stifle a gasp at how much beauty her brown orbs held. I had never seen eyes this dark and bright. The sunlight streamed into the room through the big glass window and lit up her eyes in a way that could only be described as angelic.

I began apologizing to her and was rudely interrupted by Kirova, who stupidly asked her if she was okay_. The girl was bleeding for crying out loud! Of course she's not okay! _

"I..." She began but cut herself off, "Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't lose this much blood…its danger-" She had barely managed to voice the word before she blacked out.

I stood there shocked to my core, staring at the unconscious angel in front of me when Kirova's sharp voice snapped me out.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me get her to the Infirmary!" She all but yelled at me.

Mama came out of her office just then, "What's all the commotion about?" she asked and then gasped as she registered the girl's unconscious form, oozing blood, in Kirova's arms as she tried – and failed – to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Actually, never mind. Dimka, help us take her to the infirmary, _now_!" Mama said in a frantic voice. She was always so cautious about her students.

I quickly crouched down and picked her up in my arms, her lightly tanned skin was paling as she lost blood and I found myself worrying about her wellbeing. I would never forgive myself if anything serious happened to her_. Please, oh please, be okay._ I silently begged in my head as I all but ran towards the infirmary with Kirov and Mama following close behind.

I barged into the Infirmary and yelled for Doctor Olendzki and Nurse Rinaldi. Both of them came out of the office in the corner of the infirmary, where they keep all the records and looked at us.

The minute their eyes landed on the beauty in my arms, they widened. Nurse Rinaldi hurried towards one of the cabinets and started pulling out supplies while Dr. Olendzki instructed me to place her in one of the vacant beds.

I hurriedly obliged and she began working on cleaning the blood which had – thankfully – begun clotting. She assessed the wound and _tsk_ed.

"I'm going to have to sow her up." She said, frowning while taking the suturing supplies from Nurse Rinaldi. Now, I felt even guiltier. She was going to have a scar. I didn't realize I was frowning while looking at them work on the gash on her forehead until Mama questioned me.

"What's wrong, Dimka?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about her." I say while taking a seat next to her bed, opposite the side that Dr. Olendzki was working on.

"What happened, Dimka? How did Rose get injured?" She inquired further, and I noticed that Kirova had left.

_Rose. So that's her name._ I didn't realize I was silently testing her name until I noticed Mama raise her eyebrow at me.

"I…er, opened the door to the office just as she moved to open it and hit her on the head." I admitted.

"Well, she's going to need IV fluids to restore her body's energy to enable her to wake up. I'll need to see if she has a concussion or any major consequences of the injury. Head trauma can be hard to recover from." Dr. Olendzki says.

I ask Mama to excuse me from my classes so I can sit with Rose and after a little pleading, she let me on the condition that I have to introduce her to the campus and attend her classes with her when she wakes up. I wouldn't mind following her all day long, so I agreed.

I watched as Dr. Olendzki skillfully inserted a Branula needle in one of the veins on Rose's right hand and continued to tape it there. She then drew some blood from the IV opening of the Branula and injected it into a test-tube. Nurse Rinaldi took over as Dr. Olendzki left and began hooking her to an IV drip which I'm guessing has Saline fluids in it.

She left shortly after taking her vitals and told me to inform her if anything happens. I got up from my chair and brushed a few stands of her silken hair from her face and caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Roza." I whisper to her.

I sit back down and stare at her still form, praying to anyone who was listening that she would wake up.

* * *

**Ooohh...what's wrong with Rose? Why was it dangerous for her to lose so much blood? Any guesses? **

**When will she wake up? What will Dimitri do? **

**Review and find out! ;) :P**

**Note: If any of you have any confusions about the chapter, PM me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's kind of short - only 672 words - but I felt like you guys needed a treat for being so patient, so here. Two chapters in one day! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV**

I walked towards the gym with Jill and Mia after the bell rung, signaling the end to my last class. I was disappointed and confused. Rose – my best friend – has promised me that she would attend St. Vladimir's with me when she moved here with her parents, but she had missed out on the first day.

It just doesn't make any sense. Did she change her mind? If so, then why didn't she tell me? I chewed my bottom lip as I pondered over the possibilities, occasionally contributing to the light conversation that flowed between Mia and Jill.

We had to go to the gym for Cheer practice. Yeah, I know I'm the typical blonde cliché head cheerleader but I'm also very smart and a part of the school's debate team. It's also where I met my boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Rose is an amazing debater – though, I think that comes from her pathological urge to argue and simply play the Devil's advocate.

I reach the gym and find everyone sitting on the bleachers, staring at the team stretch. Yeah, it was a damned good view but I was too worried about Rose to appreciate it. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey, Ivan! Where's Dimitri?" Asked Natasha Ozera, Christian's cousin.

"In the infirmary. He was dismissed from his classes." The blonde replied in behalf of his best friend.

"Oh my, is he okay?" Tasha asks

"Yeah, he's fine. He's staying there to keep an eye on his latest victim" He replies with a grin as the team erupted into fits of laughter, their stretches long forgotten.

"What do you mean 'latest victim'?" Mia asks him, confused.

She's not the only one. Dimitri would never hurt someone on purpose, unless it was absolutely necessary. I found myself eager to hear Ivan's reply.

"Oh, it's this brunette. She's new and really hot! But don't tell him I said that, I think our Dimka has a crush."Ivan revealed while chuckling.

_Brunette? New? OMG, Rose! _

"You wouldn't happen to know her name, would you?"I ask him.

_Please don't say Rose. Please don't say Rose. Please don't say Rose…Please don't say –_

"No, I don't but I know she's Mazur's daughter."He says, and then frowns, "Though she's using her middle name here."

"Oh no." I say as I dismiss the cheer squad and make a run for the infirmary.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay_. I silently chant the prayer in my head.

When I finally arrive at the infirmary, my heart drops at the sight in front of me.

_Rose. In a bed. Pale as a sheet. Still as a rock. Not. Breathing._

My heart stops for a second. Then I notice the heart monitor next to her bead and what's on it. A flat line.

_Oh my God! Rose! _

I spot Dimitri in the corner of the room and move towards him.

"What happened?! What did you do?!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I…er, she -"

"She what, Dimitri?!"

"I don't know, okay?! She was fine a while ago but then suddenly, there was a change in her heart rate and then…"He trailed off and it was then I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. It's just that she's my best friend and -"I began but he cut me off.

"Wait, this is Rose? Your best friend Rose?"He asks with wide eyes.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was there. I didn't mean to hurt her. Oh God!"He says, putting his head in his hands.

"Calm down, Dimitri. She'll be okay. She has to be okay. She didn't tell me it was this bad. She'll fight it. She has before, she will again."

I just hope I'm right. She had told me about this but I'd never witnessed it with my own eyes. The reality is so much scarier than the verbal form.

Guess they're right when they say you don't really know anything unless you've witnessed or experienced it.

* * *

**Rose - a flat line? What's going on? Leave me your guesses. And please don't track me down to kill me. I simply wanted to adopt the climatic revelation technique to begin the story and if you're patient...you guys might just get virtual donuts. ;)**

**What did you guys think of my LPOV? Was it any good? **

** Don't forget to review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update early because you guys have been so awesome! I love Roseieposie2000 for nominating my story, Thank you so much! :D**

**So, here's the next chapter guys. It's just a filler chapter that'll give you some details about what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot - because it's my life, Literally. :|**

**Anyways, Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**DPOV**

I had been sitting in this exact chair, in this exact position, with this exact expression of guilt and worry for God knows how long. I simply couldn't tear myself away from her. I wanted – no, needed – to be here when she woke up. I _had_ to make sure she was okay.

I know this sounds weird because I don't even know Rose but she just has this inexplicable draw to her. While I was puzzling over the whole Rose situation in my head, my best friend Ivan Zeklos, entered the infirmary.

"Hey, man. What're you doing in here? Coach told us you were in the infirmary and were excused from your classes. I thought something had happened to you, but you're freaking fine!"He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not here for me. I'm here for her."I said as I motioned towards Rose's pale, unconscious form.

Ivan let out a whistle, "Damn, she's sure is a fine piece of -"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Zeklos." I growled at him.

"Whoa, okay, dude. Whatever you say."He said while raising his hands in surrender.

"So, how'd you end up here with Mazur's daughter?"

"I…What?! Mazur's daughter? But her last name's Hathaway!"I exclaimed incredulously.

"Dude, trust me when I say this. This girl is Mazur's heiress. I met her once when my dad took me with him on some business deal with Abraham. That man is scary on all kinds of levels. Never got her name, though. She was very quiet."Ivan mused.

"_Great_. Of all people in the world whose daughter I could harm, I_ had_ to end up with _Mazur_? _Really_?"

Ibrahim Mazur was widely known because of his vast multi-millionaire empire. The guy was so powerful; he could have your neck snapped with a single flick of his wrist.

"Tough luck, bro."Ivan placed a hand on my shoulder and then continued, "Well, I've to go. If I don't show up for practice, Alto will kill me."He said with a grin.

That had been about half an hour ago, approximately the time of the last class.

_Wake up, Roza. Wake up! _I couldn't help but silently urge her. Still no change. I sigh and move my attention to the IV drip as I watch the drops fall.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Dri -…

I frowned, not understanding why the IV would suddenly stop working when my attention was diverted towards the heart monitor attached to her thumb – on the hand that wasn't burdened with the Branula – in one of those weird clip things they have on the end of the wires of medical machines.

The monitor began making weird noises and there was something wrong with the pattern that records the heartbeat. It wasn't the typical up-down pattern. I was terrified. I yelled for Dr. Olendzki and Nurse Rinaldi.

They arrived not a moment later and came up short on inquiries as they registered the long beep sounding from the monitor. A flat line.

My heart stopped. Okay, not the time for an expression like that. Shit, what just happened? She was okay a while ago. Why did her heart stop?

Suddenly Rose's words came back to me, _I can't lose this much blood…its danger(ous) _She'd said it was dangerous, but _how_ dangerous? Dangerous enough for her heart to stop beating? Dangerous enough for her to die?

_No, don't think like that, Dimitri. She will be okay. She has to be okay…_I silently try to console myself as I stare blankly ahead, not really seeing anything.

I was still in the process of convincing myself that Rose will be okay when the doors to the infirmary opened. I didn't bother turning to see who it was. My eyes were transfixed on Roza.

I saw Lissa walk up to me," What happened?! What did you do?!" She whisper-yelled at me.

"I…er, she -" I stuttered.

"She what, Dimitri?!" She demands a bit forcefully this time.

"I don't know, okay?! She was fine a while ago but then suddenly, there was a change in her heart rate and then…"I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence as tears form in my eyes.

She couldn't die on me, not yet. I had just found her. I didn't want to lose her before even getting to know her.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. It's just that she's my best friend and -"Lissa began but I cut her off.

"Wait, this is Rose? Your best friend Rose?"I asked with wide eyes. Lissa always talked about a Turkish friend of her named Rose. They had, apparently, been best friends since they met each other when they were ten.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was there. I didn't mean to hurt her. Oh God!"I said, cradling my head in my hands.

"Calm down, Dimitri. She'll be okay. She has to be okay. She didn't tell me it was this bad. She'll fight it. She has before, she will again."

_What does she mean she didn't tell her it was this bad, that she'll fight it because she's done it before?_ What was _it_?

My musings were cut off by the most wonderful sound in the world. The steady Beep…Beep…Beep…of her heart was like a soothing melody to me.

_She's okay. _

I heard Lissa heave a sigh of relief. Both of us moved in unison towards the bed.

"What happened?"I asked Dr. Olendzki. Lissa sat down in the chair I was previously occupying and held Rose's hand, whispering to her, too soft for me to hear.

"She had a cardiac arrest. I can't determine why until her results come back but that may take a few days and I can't risk anything like this happening."She answered.

"Then what should we do?"Lissa asked.

"I suggest we call her parents for a medical background analysis report because we can't wait for her wake up in case something like this happens. Or I could try and give her some anti-anesthetic or adrenaline to try to wake her up."She replied.

Lissa stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm calling her mom. You try to wake her up." With that she left.

moved towards the office to look for the needed supplies. I sighed and sat back down. I looked at Rose's still form and whisper, "Wake up, Roza."

I closed my eyes and leaned back only to be graced with the sweetest sound in the world – a groan.

_She's awake!_

* * *

**Dimitri's encouragement worked, eh? She's finally awake...**

**The big reveal is up next, so don't forget to review! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I thought in light of me being released from the ICU, I'd give you guys the big reveal. :D **

**Thanks a lot for all your support so far, you guys are awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters -Not mine.**

** Plot - My life.**

**Enjoy~! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I awoke to the annoying beeping of the heart monitor that had become so familiar to me over the past three and a half years. I opened my eyes to register my surroundings and was met with a glaring white light. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

You would think that after years of waking up to stupid hospital lights above me, I'd be used to it...Nope, that's not the case. Hell, I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

I sigh and open my eyes, squinting. I sit up with great effort. My body was so exhausted and felt so broken that I understood I had a Cardiac Arrest.

Normally, people would freak out on knowing this, but not me. I mean, sure it was terrifying the first few times but after the sixth/seventh time, I had learned to put the exhaustion at the back of my mind and get on with my life. It was a bitch at times but I managed.

I turned my head my head as I heard a gasp. It was _him._ It was the guy that had barged into the office and had hit me with the door.

"Hey, Comrade."I flashed him a grin as I moved to sit up. Crap,I had an IV needle piercing my skin. I hated those things. No scratch that, I _loathe_ them.

"You should rest, Roza."He said. God his accent was like a caress_. Shit, what am I thinking? Rose Hathaway Mazur does not think like this. I barely know the guy! _

"And why should I listen to you? I mean, any sane person would agree with me that you shouldn't listen to some random dude. A random dude who hurt you."I replied with a smirk.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. I am so sorry. If I had known -" His rambling was just so adorable. I had, of course, known it was accident but it was still nice to get an apology.

"Relax, Comrade. I know."I said with a smile to show how sincere I was.

"Really? But I probably gave you a scar."He said, seeming immensely guilty.

My hand moves instinctively towards my forehead. I so did not need another scar. I already had three.

"Don't worry, Miss Mazur. I assure you it is a small scar and will eventually fade away." Said a woman who walked towards my bed with a pen and clipboard in hand. I assumed she was my doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor…"I trailed off, waiting for her to continue.

"Olendzki."She replied with a small smile. That was common with medical professionals. They never got too attached to their patients because that could affect the outcome of their relation. I would know. I had _fourteen_ personal doctors working on my case.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."She said, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, when my heart stopped. That's generally how people react."I said in a light tone.

The hot guy and Dr. Olendzki looked at me surprised.

"How did you -"I cut him off.

"How soon can I leave?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We need to determine the cause of your Cardiac Arrest and I need your medical history for the school records. I also need a reason as to why you're acting this casually after knowing that your heart stopped. Speaking of, how _did _you know?"She said.

I sigh. Guess it can't be avoided.

"Can you get rid of him?"I asked.

"I am not leaving."He said defiantly.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality. You have to leave. It's protocol."I said with a smirk.

"She's right, Dimitri." said.

_Dimitri…I like it. _

"But, I want to stay here with her."He protested.

"I'll call you back in, Comrade. Promise."I assured him.

He finally, reluctantly left.

"So…"Dr. Olendzki begins, her pen poised over the clipboard, ready to write.

"Okay, so the first thing you need to know is that I'm not allergic to anything. Well, except dust."I began, trying to stall.

"Rose."She said sternly.

I sigh again, "Fine. I've Microcytic Hypochromic Anemia and Dormant Leukemia. I've eighty percent chances of the leukemia being active and ten percent chances of Lupus."

Microcytic Hypochromic Anemia was a type of Anemia that not only identifies a lack of blood but the Red blood cells are also extremely small and deformed in addition to being less in number.

Likewise, Leukemia is a type of cancer that results in crazy blood growth, but only of the White blood cells. Dormant Leukemia is a kind of leukemia that is present but is inactive, it rarely ever gets active but my condition was different and the odds weren't in my favor.

SLE or Lupus is something that doctors call the auto-immune disease. It's basically when your White blood cells spike and begin to work against the body rather than for its protection.

So, basically, all three of these diseases were fatal. Meaning, I was going to die. One way or the other. Be it Anemia or Cancer or Auto-immune Antibodies. Sure, everybody dies but I wasn't even eighteen yet.

I take a deep breath and continue, "I was diagnosed three and a half years ago with Leukemia and the situation is only worsening. The chances are increasing and the anemia isn't really helping. I've had several Cardiac Arrests before and have a team of fourteen reputable doctors working on me."I finished.

"Anything else?"She asked, seeming a bit shaken.

"Oh, yeah. Just the occasional epileptic seizure if I forget to take my medicine."I added, remembering.

"Well, Rose. Your test results will return in a few days and we'll see what's the new on your health. For now, I suggest you rest."She said.

"I can rest in my own room."I argued.

"Rose -"I cut her off.

"Please? If I stay here it will just remind me of how sick I am. I'll stay here a few hours and then go back to my room. I'll start school tomorrow."

I hated being looked at as weak. I did not want people pity. I wanted to continue on with my life as it was. She looked at me for a long time and then exited the clinic. She returned not a moment later with Dimitri in tow.

"Fine. But on one condition."She said.

I groaned internally. "What?"

" here will stay with you and accompany you today and tomorrow."She said.

"Belikov? That name sounds familiar."I said.

"Yeah, I'm the headmistress' son. Dimitri Belikov."He said, moving towards me.

"Well, it's about time we meet, officially."I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me. cleared her throat.

"Do you agree, Rose?"

"Fine. I accept."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you've any questions about the medical references - PM me or ask in a review, okay? :)**

**Speaking of - Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating, ****_finally. _****I had wanted to update earlier but juggling academics with medical isn't all that easy, I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyways, on to the much awaited Chapter Seven.. :D **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After left, I sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?"Dimitri asked.

"I don't know. How would you feel if you were confined to this fucking place?"I practically yelled in response.

"I know you don't like it. No one would, but that's why I'm here. I can keep you company. Talk to me. Time will pass, trust me."He said.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about Comrade?"I asked.

"First tell me if you have any pain from your laceration."He countered.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's fine. I'm used to pain, don't worry."I reassured him. I didn't want him feeling guilty.

"You're used to pain? What's that supposed to mean?"He exclaimed. _Yeah, bad choice of words, Rose._

"Nevermind that-"He cut me off.

"But-"But he never got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Oh no, you owe me at least that. You're the reason I'm in here, remember? Now drop it!"

He sighed and slumped in the chair besides my bed. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Why are you using your middle name here? Why not Mazur?"

It was my turn to sigh. I shrugged, "I guess I didn't want the aura of fear following me the way it does the Mazur name. But now it's not exactly a possibility." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Understandable. But you should be proud of who you are, embrace it. Don't shy away from it. Your father is a successful man with lots of leverage and power but at least all he does is legal and honest to God. He doesn't cheat, unlike most of the people you'll find here. They use unfair means and then publicize their wealth."He sounded almost disgusted by the end.

"Why are you defending my father?"

"He helped my mother and our family a lot. They're good friends."He explained.

Just then came in and took my vitals; they were stable but not as great as she had wanted. After she left, I picked up the thread of our conversation right where we left it off.

"Your family?"

"Yeah, I've three sisters – Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. I've Paul and Zoya – my niece and nephew – they're Karolina's children. Her husband died in a car accident a little over a year ago. Then there's my grandmother Yeva – she a bit creepy and weird at first but once you get to know her, you like her."

"I'm really sorry about her husband. What about your father?"

I noticed his posture tense and his fists and jaw clench. He turned away from me to glare at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I-"He interrupted me.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you some other time, okay? Just not now."I accepted this and we moved to random topics of conversation. Conversation flew smoothly, surprisingly. Turns out, Dimitri isn't just a pretty face but actually has a personality and a brain hidden behind that handsome exterior.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…so wait. You like Westerns? Is that why you're wearing that ridiculous coat?"I interrupt him as he began telling me about his favorite books.

"It is not ridiculous!"He scoffed.

I laughed, "Oh, it's ridiculous, but don't worry, I think you look cute."I said.

"You know, trying to defend your dignity by denying that it's ridiculous. Be a man, Comrade – embrace it."I added, throwing his words back at him.

He chuckled while shaking his head, "It's not ridiculous."

"Whatever you say, Sheriff." I teased.

After a while a guy – an oddly familiar guy – walked in and took Dimitri away claiming that the coach wanted to talk to him. Dimitri sighed and got up, "I'll come to take you to your room in a while Roza. Just let the IV exhaust itself."

"Sure thing Sheriff."I said jokingly.

He groaned.

"I'll see you later, Comrade."I added, laughing.

Not two seconds after I lay back down, Lissa came barging through the doors, followed by three girls – a blond, a brunette and one with a raven mane.

"Rose!"She squealed as she hurled herself at me.

I laughed and hugged her back, "Liss. If you could not crush me, I kind of need my lungs to breathe."

She pulled back and frowned. _Uh Oh…Not good._

"_Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur!_"She began –yelling, might I add. _Yeah, definitely not good._

"_Don't you_ ever _do that to me again! Do you have any idea how scared I was? Your. Heart. Stopped. Beating!?"_

I sit back up, seeing as she isn't pinning me to the bed in a trachea-crushing hug. "I'm fine, Liss. Relax. My blood work will come in a few days and if there's something wrong then you can be worried and yell at me, okay?"

She frowned but nodded, "So, introduce me to your friends. Though I'm pretty sure about whom Mia and Jill are but who's she?"I asked.

"I'm Natasha."She introduced stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you."I said, "And you must be Mia."I said, extending my hand towards the tiny, porcelain doll look-alike blond girl.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally put a face with the name Lissa's told us so much about."She says, grinning.

"Likewise. And that makes you Jill, right?"I asked the petit brunette.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're okay."She said with a smile.

"So am I."I said.

Liss, Jill and Mia sat themselves on random spots on my bed and we began talking. I liked Jill and Mia. Mia was just like the brilliant, snarky, bold girl Liss told me about and Jill was a little shy at first but she warmed up after a while – She's really sweet and kind, I can see why she's friends with Lissa. And Liss…well, she hadn't changed one bit. There was one thing I noticed, though. Natasha sat on a chair a little further from my bed – not the one Dimitri sat in – and glared at me the whole time.

_The Hell! She barely knows me!_

I wanted to know what her problem was so I decided to get rid of Lissa, Jill and Mia.

"Hey, Liss? Could you go get for me? My saline's all finished."

"Yeah, sure."She said as she got up, leaving the clinic because had left earlier after taking my vitals.

"Mia? Jill? Could you two get my bag for me? Oh, I also need a new schedule seeing as my previous one is doused in blood." I said jokingly.

They laughed but happily agreed to my request.

After they were gone, I turn towards Natasha,

"Okay, what's your problem? You barely know me and yet here you are glaring daggers at me." I said, glaring.

"_My_ problem? You're here convincing my Dimka to stay with you and you ask me what my problem is?! Just stay away from him and I won't cause you any trouble." She threatened.

_Yeah, right. _

I was about to retort when I was interrupted,

"Rosie!" Came a masculine voice.

I turned towards the door and spotted Christian moving towards me. Ah, yes. Christian Ozera. We had met a long time ago and had become good friends though we had an antagonistic relationship; like the heart's muscles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ozera Inferno." I said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not clumsy enough to get hit with a door."

"Hey! That was Dimitri's fault."

"Or maybe you just _are_ clumsy." Natasha had the audacity to interfere our banter.

Christian greets Natasha and after wishing me a quick recovery leaves, muttering about debates being demanding.

Oh, I felt is pain. Debates actually was demanding, especially MUNs.

"You know him?" Tasha, as Christian called her, asked.

"Yeah, we're good friends." I say warily.

She snorts, "I would've thought the Mazur heiress would have better standards than Christian." She practically spat, venom dripping off Christian's name.

"I _do_ have standards. That is _why_ I'm friends with him. What do you have against him?" This girl was really starting to piss me off, and trust me I was already plenty pissed because of having to stay here.

"His parents, of course. _Ugh, they disgust me._ Still. Uncle Lucas and Moira deserved to die. They were _so_ stupid. I just don't like him living and tainting the Ozera name. We're a powerful and respected family, you know."

_"Uncle? Aunt? You're related?"_ I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, He's my cousin. It's sad he's alive. I kind of wish they had let him into their laboratory. That way, my parents could've taken over and I would be an heiress."

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but you better get out before I critically injure you. Lucas and Moira were great people. They died, not because of their stupidity, but because, unlike _you_, they were selfless. They had wanted to experiment on the gene to see if it could be used to cure cancer. They aspired to _help_ people, not present them with empty threats. So I tell you again,_ leave_ or you'll seriously regret not listening to me from the next bed here." My voice had dropped to a dangerous growl by the end.

She left, but not before aiming another ineffective glare my way.

* * *

**What did you guys think about my take on the Ozera situation? What about Tasha, eh? Did you guys like the interactions? :D**

**Again, PM me if you've any confusions and as for guest readers - well, just ask in a review! ;)**

**Speaking of...Don't forget to review! Feel free to offer suggestions and constructive criticism. Hey! you guys can even yell at me for UD late. :)**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I wanted to give you guys a quick update. I know it's short but I injured my right hand a couple days ago - I broke the first two knuckles,(Lord, the pain is horrible but it does get me out of tests. ;)) so...yeah, please forgive me. Anyways, I appreciate all those who read and review my story - You guys are awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: We all know how this goes, so...i'll leave it to your imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dimitri finally came back after what felt like eternity,

"Well, well, well, looks like Belikov _finally_ made an appearance." I began sarcastically, "Tell me, should I alert the media?"

Dimitri just grinned good-naturedly at me, "Sorry, I got caught-"

He had barely gotten the word out when he was interrupted,

"Rose! How's my star pupil?"

"_Your_ pupil?" I scoff.

"Yeah, she was always _my_ protégée, Stan." Alberta said, smirking.

Yes, in front of me stood Alberta Petrov – My second mom and Combat Instructor – and Stan Alto – well, let's just say he was always there for my combat training, to get his ass kicked.

"Yeah, which is why Alberta took pride in me beating the crap outta you, Stanny." I said with a wicked smile. I always loved annoying Alto.

"Anyways, how are you _Rosie?_" He asked; me growling at him in return makes him waggle his brows at me.

"I'll live. I mean _Life isn't a bed of roses_, right?" Alberta grinned. She had always said that to when I was upset about something. It was our _thing._

"Oh, don't get started. I just had to deal with my players and it leaves me in an _ever so_ sour mood." Stan said scowling. He always got Victorian era dramatic when he was tired.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, do we annoy you Coach Alto?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Stan opened his mouth to reply but I beat him to it,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – _You're the coach?!_" I nearly shrieked, "Why whatever happened to the mass of raw talent standing to your right?" I said, in a much calmer voice, gesturing to Alberta's amused form.

"I'm the combat instructor." She explained.

Huh, Combat with Alberta…It'll be like reliving my childhood all over again, except-

"Well, that's good, depending on -"

"Yes, I'll still make you Chocolate chip cookies. I really do miss baking with you, you know. It was very entertaining seeing the oh so brilliant Mazur heiress suffer the what-was-it clutches of the culinary monstrosity?" She said with humor.

"It was 'suffer the deliciously deadly clutches of the culinary monstrosity', I believe." Stan said and the both of them chuckled.

"Well, in my defense, I was nine and over dramatic."

"Yes, and that's what happens when you obsess over Roman Theatre." Alberta said drily.

I poke my tongue out at her, "Well, I-"

Dimitri interrupted me, "As entertaining as your interaction is, I'm curious to know how you know each other."

"Yeah, and I'm curious to know why Stan's extreme lameness hasn't shattered the balance of the universe yet. But we don't always get what we want." I grin mischievously at Stan.

"Hey, watch it! I'm your teacher here, Hathaway." He always used Hathaway because he claimed exclaiming Mazur was way too terrifying and weird.

"Oh right." I clear my throat and begin in a teacher's pet voice, "Forgive me for my offensive words, Coach Alto. It won't happen again."

"Ha, we'll see about that."

I merely roll my eyes and was about to retort but Alberta being the restrainer of our trio interrupted.

Is it just me or were there a lot of interruptions in the past few minutes?

"Stop it, you two. As for your question Dimitri, I was Rose's combat trainer when she was younger and Stan used to assist me occasionally."

Dimitri appeared thoughtful.

"Well, get well soon, Rose. I expect you in my class as soon as possible. Now, if you'll excuse us, Headmistress Belikov has a staff meeting we're supposed to attend."

With that, she kissed my head and left with Stan following her.

If you ignore the whole bloody incident that occurred a few hours ago – I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

**Again, apologies for the short chapter. What do you guys think of Stan and Rose's relation? I wanted to make it different since everyone continues the whole hatred thing.**

**Hope you enjoyed - Leave me some reviews! It might help my hand's healing process. :) **


End file.
